Roman Picisan
by Arionyxle
Summary: Sebuah perasaan cinta kadang datang secara tiba-tiba, seperti Hawa yang begitu saja tercipta dari rusuk Adam. Bisa menjadi sangat kompleks saat orang yang dicintai itu, begitu terasa luar biasa. AU.
1. Pemuda itu bernama Sai

Ini kisah tentang bagaimana seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta terhadap seorang pemuda. Terlalu picisan, ya? Pemuda yang gadis itu temui di stasiun kereta api.

Benar, akulah gadis tersebut; Yamanaka Ino.

Konyol, bukan? Tapi entah mengapa dalam pikiranku hal ini menjadi begitu terasa kompleks, melebihi soal-soal termodinamika yang kerap kujumpai di bangku kuliah.

Ya, kurasa aku menyukainya atau bahkan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku berani mengaku kalau dia memang menawan, memikatku pada pandangan pertama.

Aku suka hitam matanya, meskipun belum sempat menatapnya dalam.

Aku suka eboni rambutnya, meskipun belum sempat membelainya lembut.

Aku suka pucat kulitnya, meskipun belum sempat menyentuhnya hangat.

Aku suka semua tentang dirinya.

Begitulah aku, seorang wanita yang terlalu mudah jatuh cinta.

Hidupku bagai bunga rampai yang tak akan selesai bila digoreskan hanya dalam se-bab buku. Tapi, aku dengan senang hati menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa mengenal pemuda itu dan akhirnya... jatuh cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

My first multichapter and my first SaIno

**Warning**  
>Alternate Universe, maybe OoC, dan semua kekeliruan lainnya.<p>

**DLDR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Roman Picisan<br>**© Arionyxle

**Chapter 1**  
>Pemuda itu Bernama Sai<p>

* * *

><p>Sore yang berona jingga, cerah sekali lembayung kala ini. Barisan cakrawala membentang sepanjang mayapada, melukis nuansa surga yang membaur keindahan sealam raya.<p>

Meskipun begitu, bagiku senja ini amat-sangat-sekali tidak indah. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang mau betah berlama-lama berdiri di dalam kereta api yang penuh sesak seperti ini? Kalau saja nyawaku sebanyak kucing, mungkin aku sudah memilih melompat saja dari tempat ini. Sayangnya Tuhan hanya memberikanku satu nyawa... ya, rupa-rupanya aku memang harus lebih bersabar di tempat memuakkan ini.

PLUKK!

Sempurna, sekarang buku yang sedari tadi kugenggam terjatuh di bawahku. Dengan membuang napas pelan, aku pun mengambil buku tersebut.

"Oh... maaf," seru seorang ibu yang dengan suksesnya menyenggolku dan lantas menjatuhkan bukuku barusan tadi. Ia hendak memilih menuju barisan lebih depan dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Sebenarnya, ingin sekali saat itu aku menjambak rambutnya, menonjok mukanya serta memelintir tangannya... tapi, ya, itu sepertinya terlalu berlebihan. Tidak mungkin kujadikan gerbong kereta ini sebagai arena tinju.

Sabar, Ino. Aku pun hanya tersenyum—paksa—padanya. Dan tolong, jangan menggaris bawahi atau bahkan mencetak tebal kata 'paksa' tersebut.

Kata orang-orang bijak—mungkin ayahku termasuk—'di balik rasa terhimpit pasti ada kelapangan di sana' dan 'di balik sebuah cobaan pasti tersimpan hikmah di dalamnya'. Siapapun yang menciptakan pepatah-pepatah tersebut, saat ini aku ingin memeluk mereka, mencium telapak tangan mereka ataupun kalau bisa bersujud-sujud di hadapan mereka... lagi-lagi aku terlalu berlebihan. Setidaknya, aku ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku pada mereka karena pepatah-pepatah mereka itu bukan hanya pemanis buku-buku bahasa saja.

Tuhan, siapa pemuda di depanku itu?

Andaisaja aku ini lilin, mungkin sudah meleleh terbakar oleh api ketampanannya. Ya, pemuda itu sangat kharismatik... menebarkan pesona-pesona Adonis, Sang Dewa penakluk Aphrodite.

Aku dengan begitu jelas menatapnya dari sini—dia tengah duduk membaca koran sore.

Lalu... mengapa dengan memandangnya saja bisa membuat pipiku memanas seperti ini? Aku tak sanggup membayangkan... apabila jemariku digenggam olehnya, rambutku ini dibelai olehnya dan bibirku ini dikecup olehnya... oh, hentikan! Sudah berapa kali aku berfantasi liar seperti itu.

Adakah yang mengenal pemuda itu? Aku mohon, beritahu namanya.

"Welcome to Shibuya Station. Today is Thursday, September 1, 2011 on 5.40 pm. Thank you."

Cih! Suara itu benar-benar menggangguku. Selama kurang lebih se-jam aku berdiri di dalam kereta terkutuk ini, apa aku hanya diberi waktu lima menit untuk mengagumi pemuda itu?

Tuhan, mengapa Kau berikan hikmah ini begitu singkat dan terkesan setengah-setengah kepadaku? Apa karena aku jarang memuji-Mu di gereja? Atau karena aku jarang membuka Kidung Jemaat-ku?

Terus saja Kau menyisihkanku.

GREKK!

"Aduuuh! Aaaw! Aw!" rintihku kala merasakan padatnya alas kaki seseorang menyentuh kasar telapak atas kaki kananku. Tuhan sepertinya memang menganaktirikanku. "Hei! Tidakkah bisa kau melihat ada seorang gadis di sini? Apa kau pikir aku sedang pergi ke pasar, lalu meninggalkan kakiku di sini!" rutukku kesal tingkat dewa pada seseorang yang—dengan tidak tahu dirinya—berlalu begitu saja tanpa berkata 'maaf' atau setidaknya menunjukkan raut muka bersalahnya.

Huh! Aku kutuk orang itu jari kaki dan tangannya jadi dua puluh(?) sampai ke cucu-cucunya bahkan ke cicit-cicitnya sekalipun! Tuhan pasti mendengar doa orang yang teraniaya. Ya, kalaupun Tuhan tidak mendengar doaku, setidaknya orang-orang di sini—tidak mungkin tidak—mendengarnya.

Puas mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah pada orang yang sebetulnya aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang menginjak kakiku tadi, kupalingkan lekas iris aquamarine-ku pada pemuda yang telah mengukung utuh hatiku dalam jeruji pesonanya.

Pupilku terbelalak dan sekujur tubuhku nyaris kaku di tempat. Dia sudah tidak ada, pemuda tersebut sudah tak duduk lagi di bangku itu. Sial! Pantas saja aroma kerupawanannya sudah tak tercium lagi oleh hidungku. Dengan langkah sesigap mungkin, aku pun menyelip paksa di antara orang-orang yang juga berusaha untuk keluar dari kereta pengap ini, meskipun kutahu kalau tidak karena pemuda itu... aku tidak mau bersusah payah berdesak-desakan seperti ini. Terlebih sampai harus terselip-selip di ketiak bapak-bapak yang mengoar bau tak terkata itu.

Paru-paruku hampir melupakan kinerjanya saat berada di dalam kereta itu. Segerapun kuhirup oksigen dalam-dalam sekiranya aku telah terbebas dari mahadaya sesak tempat mengerikan tersebut. Napasku sedikit tersengal, tidak biasanya kendaraan yang terdiri dari banyak gerbong itu sepenuh tadi... ya, sekalipun memang di kelas ekonomi.

Kuatur asupan dan buangan napasku agar lebih terirama, kumulai mencari seseorang yang memang menjadi tujuan utamaku sedari tadi itu. Kuputar bulatan biru mataku mengitari seluruh sudut Stasiun Shibuya, aku tak cukup yakin bisa menemukannya di dalam keramaian serta kerumunan orang seperti ini. Aku juga sangat tak yakin bisa bertemu dengannya di kesempatan lain.

Kali ini, izinkan aku mengutuk seorang bijak yang berpetuah, 'jangan sia-siakan kesempatan karena kesempatan tidak datang untuk kedua kalinya'.

Sore itu aku pun pulang dengan tiada gairahnya. Tampaknya gagak pun berterbangan menertawakanku.

**x****xx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bermain bersama gerakan-gerakan kecil yang diciptakan arakan awan. Di siang hari yang cerah namun tak begitu terik, di bawah bentang langit yang berpayung teduh warna biru. Apalagi sambil merebahkan diri di kursi taman sembari membaca novel yang baru saja kemarin dibeli dengan potongan harganya. Relaksasi diri yang sempurna.

Pantas saja Shikamaru hobi sekali tidur-tiduran seperti ini. Kalau begini... siapapun juga dengan senang hati melakukannya. Termasuk aku.

Haaah... kubuang napasku pelan merasakan kantuk yang sudah dengan sukses menggelayuti kedua kelopak mataku, bahkan aku pun sudah tak fokus lagi dengan novel yang tengah kubaca ini. Badanku mendadak lemas, cicitan burung di pancuran air taman seperti meninabobokanku. Perlahan novel itu kurasakan menangkup sempurna menutupi seluruh wajahku.

"INOOO!"

Oh, hentikan! Suara melengking itu berhasil memekakkan telingaku. Dengan keterpaksaan yang amat sangat, aku pun mau-tak-mau membuka mataku lantas menyingkirkan novel itu dari wajahku.

Kulihat seorang gadis seusiaku tengah berlari terburu sembari menjinjing sekeranjang buah ke arahku. Hei! Aku sedang tidak terserang avitaminosis. Gadis berambut serupa kembang gula itu sahabatku, Haruno Sakura.

Huuuh... huuuh... huuuh!

Dia terlihat payah, peluh bercucuran membanjiri kening serta pelipisnya. Harum parfum beraroma musim semi yang biasa tercium darinya terusir oleh mahadahsyat bau keringatnya. Salah sendiri, siapa suruh berlari maraton seperti itu.

Sejenak terdengar gadis itu menelan ludahnya di telingaku. "I-Ino, a-ano itu... a—"

"Minum dulu... ini!" mendengar suaranya yang tercekat-cekat begitu, aku jadi tak tega untuk tidak memberikannya air minum. Setidaknya setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu terlihat lebih rileks. "Kau ini! Kalau mau bicara, kumpulkan dulu nyawamu!"

"Ini serius, Pigno!" ucapnya terdengar bagai hardikan di telingaku. Sudah sering Sakura memanggilku dengan nama itu, aku pun tak ingin kalah memanggilnya dengan 'Jidat Bandara'. Tapi sepertinya, gadis itu benar-benar tengah serius saat ini. "Lihat! Pemuda itu tampan, ya? Tadi sewaktu aku belanja buah-buahan ini, dia menolongku memilihkannya."

Pemuda? Gadis ini! Untuk apa dia berkata begitu? Padahal seharusnya dia tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu di hadapanku, terlebih dia sudah mengalahkanku telak untuk mendapatkan Sasuke—pemuda incaran kami sedari Senior High School.

Kuturuti saja arahan jari telunjuk Sakura yang menurutnya terarah pada pemuda yang disebutnya tampan tadi itu. Rupa-rupanya ia tengah menunjuk seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari mini market dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan di genggaman tangannya.

E-eh?

Tuhan... bukankah itu pemuda yang kutemui di stasiun itu? Tidak mungkin. Tapi sepertinya memang dia orangnya. Tidak salah lagi. Aku percaya Kau menghadiahinya untukku, Tuhan.

"Sakura, Sasuke sudah menunggumu di Kedai Akari... kau disuruhnya cepat ke sana!" ucapku mencari-cari alasan agar sahabatku ini tidak mengganggu rencana yang baru saja tiba-tiba muncul di otakku.

"Ta-tapi Sas—"

"Sudah, sana! Kau tidak inginkan melihat tanduk Sasuke keluar!" sesekali berbohong itu tidak apa, kan? Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan jejak pemuda itu lagi. "Aku pergi, ya?"

Buru-buru kutinggalkan gadis itu yang sepertinya percaya saja dengan akal busukku tersebut. Sudahlah.

Aku mengendap-endap tepat di belakang pemuda itu, aku sengaja sedikit memperjauh jarakku dengannya... antisipasi saja alih-alih dia merasa curiga ada yang mengikuti. Aku seperti penguntit amatir kalau begini. Sudah genap seminggu aku tidak melihatnya, jadi barang sebentarpun aku tak boleh kehilangan jejak punggungnya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah sebuah peluang yang Tuhan berikan sekali lagi padaku.

Berulang kali pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, saat itu juga kucari posisi yang sekiranya tidak membuat ia curiga kalau aku tengah mengikutinya. Dengan aku berpura-pura sedang menelepon-lah, membaca majalah yang tiba-tiba kuambil di kios pinggir jalan-lah atau apapun yang sekiranya bisa menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai penguntit.

Perlu dicatat! Menjadi seorang penguntit—terlebih amatir sepertiku—bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah ternyata, lebih menyusahkan dari sekadar menjadi agen FBI kupikir.

Oh, sial! Dia melihatku!

Kehilangan sedetik saja, bisa mati aku! Hampir saja aku tertangkap basah oleh mata hitamnya tengah mengendap mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Untung saja dengan gesitnya aku langsung menyembunyikan diriku di balik tiang pinggir jalan yang cukup besar. Tapi entah, pemuda itu melihatku atau tidak. Semoga saja tidak.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang aku masih aman. Aku bisa memaku kembali jantungku pada tempat yang semestinya setelah terjatuh beberapa saat tadi. Aku lega kalau pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Kuintip ia di balik tiang besi ini, pemuda itu tampak menghilang memasuki sebuah bangunan kecil yang aku sendiri baru kali ini melihatnya. Tak ada label tempat atau papan nama apapun yang bisa menjelaskan mengenai identitas tempat asing itu.

Tak berapa lama, kembali kulihat ia keluar dari bangunan tersebut... ya, kali ini dengan tangan hampa tanpa kantung belanjaan lagi.

Otakku seketika berkontraksi dengan sebuah ide yang menurutku cukup cemerlang. Benar, aku bisa menggali informasi tentang pemuda itu dari tempat tersebut. Sekadar nama... aku pasti bisa memperolehnya. Segerapun dan tanpa ragu apapun kumasuki bangunan berkonsep artistik nan unik tersebut—di puncak atapnya terdapat replika pensil yang menancap.

Tanpa terpikir apapun olehku sebelumnya, ternyata di dalam bangunan ini tersimpan banyak sekali hasta karya yang luar biasa. Entah siapa seniman yang bertanggungjawab atas semua ini. Mulai dari berbagai lukisan yang terpampang apik di dinding bangunan, patung-patung kayu dan gerabah keramik yang dengan tertatanya bertengger di setiap sudut ruangan. Bagiku inilah sebuah wisma seni yang sebenar-benarnya, lebih dari sekadar museum ataupun galeri seni pada umumnya. Percayalah, aku tak berani berkedip sedikitpun saat melihat perkakas indah buatan manusia ini.

"Permisi..."

Tch! Aku paling benci diganggu. Suara itu tanpa dipersilahkan menyapa gendang telingaku, membuatku terkesiap dari hipnotis singkat akan kekagumanku terhadap tempat ini.

Kutolehkan arah pandangku menemui orang itu, seorang gadis muda. "Kau... pemilik tempat ini?" tanyaku setelah menangkap sosok gadis itu. Seorang gadis yang cukup cantik dengan rambut gelap sepunggungnya serta senyuman ramah yang dimilikinya. Tapi, apa pertanyaanku tadi itu kurang sopan?

"Bukan, semua anak-anak jalanan adalah pemilik tempat ini."

Apa itu jawaban? Apa yang gadis itu ucapkan sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa-apa, sepertinya dia suka sekali basa-basi. Baiklah, kuanggap saja itu jawaban.

Kucoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mengarah pada tujuan utama tentang keberadaanku di tempat ini. "Kau bisa jelaskan ini tempat apa?"

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menyeret lenganku untuk dibawanya... entah ke mana. Biarlah, kuturuti saja apa maunya.

"Ini rumah singgah untuk anak-anak jalanan, setidaknya mereka bisa belajar tentang berbagai macam seni di tempat ini," gadis itu mencoba menjawab pertanyaanku di sela perjalanan kami. "Kau pasti juga melihat lukisan serta kerajinan lain di ruang depan tadi...," hentinya sejenak sekadar menarik napas, "tepat, itu karya-karya mereka dan aku salah satunya. Aku Kurama Yakumo, salam kenal."

Penjelasannya tersebut cukup membuatku paham sekarang mengenai integritas sesungguhnya dari tempat ini. Mengagumkan. Siapa dermawan yang mau berbaik hati membangun tempat semenakjubkan ini? Hatiku tercelos, sedikit rasa haru menelusup dalam sanubari ini. 'Terima kasih, Tuhan.'

"Lihat itu!"

Gadis bernama Yakumo tersebut mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada suatu ruangan yang... mungkin bisa kehabisan kata-kata bila dijelaskan. Kali ini, bukan hanya rasa haru yang kurasakan, melainkan lebih dari itu—suatu perasaan yang membuat relungku bergetar—ada hal yang membuat aku merasa malu tentang sumbangsi apa dan sebenarnya untuk apa aku berada di dunia ini.

Sejauh ini, iris biru langitku menangkap belasan... atau mungkin puluhan anak yang tengah menuangkan kreasi mereka dalam berbagai wadah apresiasi seni. Kulit mereka tampak gelap—mungkin karena terlampau sering terpanggang matahari—dengan senyum cerah yang juga tak luput tergambar dari wajah anak-anak itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka tengah berjibaku bersama kuas serta kanvas lukisan, beberapa dari mereka pula memilih untuk memahat patung, sementara minoritas bergelut dalam seni gerabah.

Kuhela sedikit napas sembari berjalan-jalan kecil di tengah kerumunan anak-anak tersebut. Aku senang melihat mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan tidak hanya berpanas-panas di jalanan.

"Se-sejak kapan me-mereka...," aku masih terlalu gugup untuk membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"Sejak seseorang yang dengan baik hatinya membangun tempat ini," setidaknya Yakumo lebih pintar daripada aku untuk menangkap kata-kataku yang terbata itu. "Kak Sai... dialah dermawan tersebut."

"E-eh, Sai? Apa dia itu pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu keluar dari tempat ini?" aku dengan seenak dengkul berlaku sok tahu seperti itu. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menduga kalau hal tersebut benar.

Kulihat gadis itu mengangguk pasti—tanda membenarkan ke-soktahuan-ku tersebut. "Dia juga donatur tetap rumah singgah ini... dia tidak mau menerima bantuan dari pemerintah."

Sai, nama pemuda itu. Entah mengapa hatiku senang sekali, tak pernah kurasakan perasaan sebahagia ini. Sekarang, aku teramat yakin bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Ino?

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> sebuah fic ringan dari saya dengan SaIno pertamaaaa~ yang pernah saya buat. Rencananya mau saya buat two shots. Gimme a feedback?

_Arionyxle


	2. The Rehabilitation Card

**Disclaimer**  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

**Roman ****Picisan**  
>© Arionyxle<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**2  
><strong>—**T**he **R**ehabilitation **C**ard—

* * *

><p>Riuh, disesak penuhi makhluk yang Tuhan ciptakan dengan wujud paling sempurna ini—manusia—membuatku muak. Entah mengapa belakangan ini, aku amat benci sebuah tempat bernama stasiun kereta. Oh, andaisaja aku punya mobil pribadi yang siap mengantar-jemputku ke mana pun, mungkin sudah kulirik sebelah mata tempat mengerikan ini. Sayangnya, Tuhan tak mengizinkanku memiliki uang berlebih ... ya, jadilah begini, Yamanaka Ino si gadis stasiun kereta api—julukan yang tak begitu buruk.<p>

Lagi. Sore ini kurasakan kelabu kembali memayungi hidupku.

Bukan salahku, sebenarnya aku malas berada di tempat ini. Kalau bukan karena Sakura yang mengajakku pergi ke Festival Musim Gugur di Tokyo, aku pun tak mau sedikit pun beranjak dari kamarku yang sungguh lebih jauh memberikanku kenyamanan.

Tuhan, mengapa tidak di Shibuya saja festival itu digelar? Jadi, aku tak perlu berada di tempat terkutuk ini. Aku muak melihat senyuman bapak-bapak penjual tiket kereta, aku bosan melihat tingkah pemeriksa tiket di dalam kereta yang seenaknya saja mondar-mandir silih berganti di mataku.

Ya, setidaknya aku ingin bersantai di kamarku selama tak ada jadwal kuliah.

Salah besar rupanya kusetujui ajakan Sakura. Dengan wajah iya-iya-malas, aku pun akhirnya terpaksa menunggu dengan sabar gadis merah muda itu—yang kini tengah memesan tiket kereta—dengan posisi berdiri di luar stasiun seperti ini ... karena kau bisa lihat sendiri, betapa tak ada kursi yang kosong di tempat tunggu stasiun. Setidaknya, sup jagung hangat di telapak tanganku ini bisa sedikit menetralisir kegeraman hatiku yang sudah mencapai puncak Olimpus.

Tak adakah jeda sedikitpun untuk gadis malang sepertiku?

_Pluk!_

"GYAAAAAAA!" —dengan suara _supersonic_ yang mejadi andalanku, putuslah sudah temali kesabaranku dengan teriakan mahakeras milikku.

Demi apa, sebentuk kotoran burung dengan sempurna tercelup ke dalam mangkuk sup jagungku? Bayangkan saja, dengan tidak sopannya, mahakarya menjijikkan itu memusnahkan antusiasku terhadap sup hangat yang tengah kunikmati sedari tadi ini.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang bapak tua dengan kernyitan yang tergambar jelas pada dahinya—mungkin dia menganggapku tidak waras dengan teriakan beroktafku beberapa detik lalu.

Dengan senyuman kecil yang amat-sangat kupaksa sunggingkan, aku pun menggeleng tanda menjawab, 'Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa'. Padahal, sebenarnya aku memang sedang ada apa-apa. Tidak mungkin, bukan, kuberitahu kalau ada 'mayones' yang tersasar ke dalam supku?

Tampangku semakin lesu. Lihat saja! Pasti kau hanya mendapatkan 10 persen semangat hidup dari raut wajahku saat ini. Bahkan, aku sampai lupa untuk membuang sup jagung yang sudah terkontaminasi ini ... ya sudahlah, kubuang saja nanti.

E-eh? Bau ini?

_Snip! Snip!_

Tak perlu berhitung, kuendus denga liar bau limau ini sekadar mencari pemilik aroma menyegarkan ini. Bahkan, anjing kesayangan Kiba saja bisa kalah pamor kalau aku sedang mengaktifkan indera penciumanku ini.

_Snip! Snip!_

Oh, wangi ini membuatku melayang, menyusuri angkasa raya dalam fantasi yang kerap kualami bersama bau buah hijau ini. Perlahan, terkutuknya tempat ini mulai kulupakan, aku sungguh terhipnotis dalam situasi ini. Ya, bahkan kalau sekalipun ada pencopet yang mengambil dompet dalam saku celanaku, pasti tak akan kusadari. Mataku sampai beberapa kali terpejam meresapi kelembutan bau ini.

_Brukkk!_

Kh! Mataku sontak terbuka tatkala ada sesuatu yang baru saja menabrakku ... atau mungkin kutabrak.

Tuhan, tebak siapa pemuda yang kini tepat berada di hadapanku ini? Haaah, kumohon posisikan kembali jantungku yang telah jatuh, kumohon sambungkan lagi nadiku yang telah putus, dan kumohon simpan kembali nyawaku yang telah melayang ... aku serasa lumpuh melihatnya.

Kutangkap segera sorot oniks pemuda itu.

—Sai, detik ini aku berhasil menatap matanya untuk pertama kali, hitam, bulat pupil yang sempurna.

"Sepertinya kau harus lebih berhati-hati kalau sedang berjalan."

—Sai, detik ini aku berhasil mendengar suaranya untuk pertama kali, merdu, silaba vokal yang membalada.

"Kau sakit, Nona?"

Kulihat dia menyentuh keningku dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

—Sai, detik ini aku berhasil merasakan sentuhannya untuk pertama kali, hangat, pucat kulitnya yang memesona.

Aku membatu, tak sanggup melakukan apapun. Aku membisu tak sanggup bersuara sedikitpun. Aku membeku seolah dihujani salju yang turun secara tiba-tiba.

_Tuk!_

"A-aw!" sontakpun aku meringis kala sentilan kecil meluncur dari jari-jemarinya meyentuh—dengan tidak sopan—keningku yang memang cukup lebar ini. Hei! Tapi tidak selebar kening Sakura, ya? Kuarahkan lalu pandanganku pada pemuda itu setelah kurasa rasa nyeri ini berangsur-angsur menghilang, "Kenapa kau menyentil keningku, eh?"

"Karena kau meminta untuk kusentil."

Apa? Menyebalkan. Rasa kagumku seketika pula jadi hilang 0,5 persen padanya. Dia sama menyebalkan dengan jam weker yang tiap pagi yang membangunkanku. Oh, tidak! Dia jauh lebih menyebalkan. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan kalau dahiku ini menjadi lebih lebar dari Sakura. Tidaaaaak!

"Tuhkan! Kau melamun lagi. Kenapa, sih? Kagum dengan ketampananku?"

_Jleb!_

Ba-bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku tengah mengagumi kerupawanan wajahnya yang tiada cela itu? Ah, tidak! Dia pasti hanya bergurau. Bagaimanapun aku tidak boleh terlihat bodoh di hadapannya, meskipun memang dia cukup pintar untuk membaca raut wajahku.

"Darimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanyaku berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pipiku yang mulai nakal merembas keluar.

Pemuda itu menampakkan senyuman tipisnya. Oh, Tuhan, dia memang menawan!

"Kau bertanya kepadaku?" dia terlihat menunjukkan jari telunjuk miliknya di hadapan wajah pucatnya, "coba kau tanya dirimu sendiri!"

Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya, "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Siapa, ya, sosok gadis tempo hari yang menguntitku dan bersembunyi di balik tiang pinggir jalan?"

**DUAAAARRR!**

Mati! Persetan! Tidaaaaaak!

Tuhan, cabut nyawaku sekarang juga! Mau kukubur di mana wajah yang sudah dipenuhi rona malu ini?

Pada kenyataannya aku gagal total menjadi seorang penguntit. Kukira usahaku sudah maksimal waktu itu, tapi sepertinya Ibu tidak mewarisi bakat seorang penguntit kepadaku.

"Sore ini cerah, ya?" senyumku lalu seraya kutunjuk awan-awan yang ... mendung? Tuhan, potong saja lidahku ini! Salah, aku memang tak pandai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"_Kereta api dengan tujuan perjalanan Shibuya__–__Osaka akan segera berangkat, terima kasih."_

"Dengar! Aku harus segera pergi ... sampai jumpa!"

—Osaka. Dia akan pergi ke kota itu. Ya, entah untuk waktu yang lama atau sebentar. Terlihat pemuda itu berlari tergesa memasuki salah satu gerbong kereta .

Badannya yang tegap masih bisa kuingat, senyumnya yang berseri masih bisa kurekam, begitupun aroma limau yang kerap mengoar dari tubuhnya masih sanggup kuhapal.

Setidaknya, dia sudah tahu kalau aku pengagum rahasianya.

Tunggu! Sepertinya pemuda itu menjatuhkan sesuatu. Ya, aku melihat benda itu terjatuh ketika pemuda itu berusaha mengambil tiket kereta dari dompetnya ... mungkin saking terburu-buru, Sai sampai ceroboh seperti itu.

Kuambil lalu benda berbentuk kartu tanda pengenal itu. Sejenak kubaca tulisan pada kartu tersebut.

"_Rehabilitation card? Shibuya Health Center?"_

Jelas, ini kartu rehabilitasi. Tapi, mengapa pemuda itu memilikinya? Apa dia seorang pengedar narkoba, atau lebih parahnya ... pecandu narkoba sehingga harus masuk rehab? Ah, tidak! Barangkali saja dia hanya mengoleksi kartu-kartu semacam ini.

Ya, kuharap dia hanya seorang kolektor kartu.

"HEI!"

Ngeh? —aku sedikit terlonjak manakala Sakura menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Kulihat dua lembar tiket kereta sudah berada di genggaman tangannya, "Sa-Sakura?"

"Kau kenapa?" gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidiki. "Epilepsimu kambuh, ya?"

Gadis ini! Sejak kapan aku punya penyakit yang justru sudah mendarah daging dengannya itu? Dasar jidat lebar!

"Kauminta ku—"

Tanpa permisi tiba-tiba saja dirampasnya mangkuk sup yang ... ternyata masih setia berada di telapak tanganku ini, "Belum habis, ya? Aku saja yang habiskan, sini!"

Gadis itu dengan naluri kelaparannya menyantap lahap sup jagung man— hei! Aku lupa! Sup itu sudah—

... oh, sudahlah, kulihat Sakura juga sangat menikmati supnya.

"E-enak, ya, Sakura?" tanyaku dengan—sebenarnya—sambil menahan mual.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ke arahku, "Enak, kok, cuma saja sedikit asin ... yang hitam-hitam ini pasti potongan cokelat Belgium. Ayo, kita duduk di kursi kosong itu!" kurasakan pergelangan tanganku ditariknya.

Co-cokelat Belgium?... oh, sungguh, aku ingin muntah sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued ...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Maafkan saya karena tidak mampu menyelesaikan fanfic ini dalam dua _chapter_ seperti perkataan saya sebelumnya, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk menamatkan fanfic ini dalam tiga _chapter_—_chapter_ depan.

_Review? if you don't mind_ ^^

salam, Arionyxle


End file.
